The Silence - Series Three
Page for series three of The Silence. Aired: ''9th November 2013 - 25th January 2014'' Episode One The series opens in a hospital, with Callie lying in a coma. Doctors are telling her family that it's unlikely she will ever be the same again. Nancy, outside the door, hears the news. Maggie is at the hospital with Nancy and tries her best to comfort her. Soon the pair see Thomas strolling around. Nancy confronts him and asks if he has anything to do with what happened to Callie. He submisises easily, putting his hands up mockingly, and telling Nancy he is sick of her games. Nancy storms away from him before she skelps him one. As Maggie continues trying to find out who her and Nancy really are, Maggie is more concentrated on visiting Callie at hospital as much as she can. Poppy has somehow dissapeared. Episode Two Eliza soon comes to visit Nancy and finds Maggie staying with her. Although Maggie continues trying to disguise herself, Eliza looks into her eyes behind her glases and says "Nancalike?". Nancy rushes Eliza out the door and asks what she wants. Eliza tells her that Thomas has tried to kill himself and could do with some support right now. Nancy decides to visit him and finds him in his bed, depressed. He is angered by her arriving and questions why she is still playing tig games with his mind. Nancy explains that she knows what he tried to do, but they realise it was just a ploy by Eliza to get her here. As Nancy sits on his bed, she tells him that she misses their friendship and has nobody else to talk to about her nightmares, keeping Maggie a secret. Thomas throws himself at Nancy for a hug, telling her he feels so alone ever since Lily passed away. Nancy finally feels some kind of sympathy for him and the pair hug emotionally. Soon they are having coffee and he asks her if her nightmares have been continuing. She says that they have been, and have been worse recently. Nancy also tells Thomas that she found out she was adopted and he comments that he's sorry her childhood is ruined, making her feel sad because she feels no loss, unable to remember it anyway. While the pair have coffee and a friendly chat, Eliza sneaks in through a window into Nancy's house. Finding Maggie strolling out of the bathroom with a towel around her, she shouts "NANCALIKE!" once again. Maggie turns and gasps, then charges towards her with a confused and stressed expression on her face. Episode Three The episode begins with Maggie and Nancy looking down at the ground. Maggie comments, "I never meant it to happen!". Below them, Eliza lies with a wide eyed death expression on her face, which is bloody from the window fall. Nancy shakes her head and is upset that Maggie would do something so violent, but understands it was just a reaction out of shock. In a flashback, Maggie is seen charging towards her but stopping. Eliza evil laughs and prods her, so Maggie returns the prod, forgetting that Eliza is perched on the windowsill. Falling back, she falls to the ground and lies there unresponsive. In the present time the girls are both in a forest. They start digging a hole and Nancy becomes unsure whether or not it's the right thing to do, wondering if they should tell Thomas. Maggie refuses until they know who they are as they seem to be some kind of ghosts, a comment Nancy brushes off. While Maggie digs the hole, Nancy sits and sees Thomas has been trying to phone her. Maggie struggles with the hole and eventually takes a break. The pair stroll around in the forest and then suddenly both fall, having the same flashback. The two twins run along holding hands, hearing screams and seeing blurry people holding blurry firey sticks, maybe hunting them? Not sure what to do, they continue running, faster and faster. Soon one twin stops - Maggie - and smiles softly. Nancy stops in confusion but then nods, somehow able to understand what her twin means.... Confused by the same flashback, they decide to give up the walk and return to Eliza's body in silence. The body is gone, with just a bloody stain left in its place. Episode Four Nancy and Maggie sit up in their home all night, in silence, confused by recent events. Eventually they fall asleep on the couch together. Waking up as the door is banged, Nancy opens it and find Callie's mum there, telling her that Callie has woken up. Maggie gets into her disguise as Nancy's friend in her wig and glasses. At the hospital, the parents let Nancy spend time with Callie while Maggie grabs a coffee with them as she is a generally friendly person. Nancy and Callie share a gentle hug, and Nancy asks Callie if she remembers anything. Callie becomes stressed as she says that she remembers turning and being lamped, she remembers her friendship with Nancy, Poppy, everything with Maggie - but has no idea who her "parents" are at all. Nancy is confused by this too. While they sit and talk, Nancy recieves a text from an unknown number, saying "I'll find out what you are", and shows it to Callie. The pair sit in stressed silence. Episode Five Nancy visits Callie at the hospital everyday. Thomas decides to go and have a quick visit but Callie doesn't seem that happy to see him, not sure of his intentions. Thomas leaves slightly frustrated. Eliza soon turns up and offers flowers but Callie points out that flowers are banned in this area of the hospital. Eliza goes to get some fruit for Callie and passes Nancy, coming to see Callie. While Nancy stops and freezes after seeing the apparently dead girl, Eliza smiles and greets her as normal. Nancy rushes to tell Callie everything that happened to Eliza. Maggie is walking home one day when she feels that she is being followed. As she speeds up her wig almost falls off so she secures her hat to hold it on. When she gets home, she has a text message also from an unknown number, "What are you, you beautiful monster?", leaving her upset but also touched by the comment at the same time. Maggie and Nancy compare their texts and notice the same number sent them both. Maggie wonders if it might be Eliza but Nancy isn't sure if it's something she would do. While Nancy sleeps that night, she dreams that she is a child waking up. Turning to her sister, who is asleep on a fallen tree, she smiles and sits up. They've managed to get away. 'They don't know where we are now' Nancy tells herself. She walks happily along through the forest, bare footed, feeling like an angel set free. 'We made it', she whispers. Suddenly she hears a bang and looks down, seeing blood pooling on her white top. Nancy opens her mouth to scream but instead, no noise comes out, nobody can hear her screams. Someone starts walking towards her. They're familiar, but she doesn't know why, and can't see who they are but somehow-'' Maggie wakes Nancy up with a cuddle, leavin gher angered because she felt like her latest dream was finally going somewhere. The pair go to visit Callie in the hospital and find her bed empty. They rush to find a nurse who tells them, "Oh - she died this morning, it was to be expected, bye". The nurse seems strange, almost as if she's someone in disguise, but they don't think much of it. Nancy crouches down and begins to cry. Episode Six Nancy sits on her couch, upset, as Maggie tries to encourage her mood to go to green by offering her hot chocolate. There is a knock on the door and when Maggie puts her disguise on to open it, she finds Callie standing there. "Candy?" Maggie asks. Nancy is confused and throws herself over the couch backwards incase there is some ind of battle. Finding her best friend standing there, they share a more aggressive hug this time. Callie is confused by what the nurse said as she was discharged yesterday but her parents simply took her home to nurse her. The pair decide to look into their past once again. Callie realises that she hasn't had any flashbacks but Nancy points out that she has suffered from a major head injury, and the trio agree that's probably why. When Maggie goes for a nap that afternoon, she has another flashback. ''Rushing over to Nancy, she finds her sister on the ground. Noticing the gunshot wound, she says "No..." and tries to touch her. Nancy suddenly jumps up and shouts "Rarrrrrrr", taking Maggie down. Maggie wakes up, runs to Nancy, and gives her a smack on the face. Nancy pins Maggie's arms and asks her if she's possessed, while Callie sits nervously. Maggie discusses the dream and asks Nancy how she could attack her like that. Nancy tries not to laugh and suggests maybe it was a sisterly playfight. Callie then points out that the flashbacks are following on from eachother, first the gunshot, and then Maggie's dream afterwards. They sit confused and suddenly a rock comes through their window, just missing them all and scaring the sensitive Callie. Episode Seven Thomas suprises Nancy by coming to her door with some coffee. He sits her down and tells her that he is worried about Eliza, as he has passed her door and heard her snickering, evil laughing quitely, and muttering strange rambling words to herself. Nancy asks if she was hurt recently but he isn't sure what she means and she decides not to push the matter at all. Maggie walks into the room, not wearing her disguise, and Thomas screams. He seems happy though and asks if Nancy had a twin sister. Nancy quickly tells him that Maggie is her lookalike cousin. Thomas offers to rush and get her a coffee which she accepts. When he returns, Callie is with him, having met him coming to their house on the street. Callie asks to speak to Nancy alone. She tells Nancy that her "parents" have suddenly dissapeared and nobody seems to know where they have gone. After a long discussion and more searching on the internet, they go back into the main room and find Thomas and Maggie having a first date at the coffee table. Episode Eight Maggie confesses her love for Thomas to Nancy, but Nancy tells her that she isn't sure that she can support it as she isn't completely sure about Thomas. Maggie is saddened but understands that they have to be careful when it comes to who they trust. Callie returns to her part-time job and finds a new boy working there, Ethan, who isn't attractive in the usual way but is somehow attractive to her. Ethan doesn't seem interested and is quite short tempered with Callie, getting annoyed easily and sighing at her mistakes. By the end of their shift, Callie snaps at Ethan, and he apologises. Offering her a drink, they go for some lemonade, her favourite. Nancy has a flashback while she sits eating. Still in the forest, there is no sign of Maggie. 'Where could she have gone?' Nancy thinks to herself. Then she hears a scream, Maggie's scream, from somewhere in the forest. She spins in circles urgently trying to work out where the scream was coming from. The scream ends up being scream after scream, ongoing screams, and Nancy is circling faster then ever - but she can't find her. Eventually Nancy falls to the ground covering her ears and crying. Rushing to tell Maggie, she finds the house empty apart from herself. Finding a note that says "I'm sorry but he's so cute", she realises that Maggie has gone to meet Thomas. At their date location, Maggie and Thomas are happily connecting. Episode Nine Eliza sits staring through Callie's window, unseen. Her hair is a mess and she looks insane. Callie soon opens the door to walk to work and Eliza is walking past on the pavement - hair perfect and looking cute. She greets her with a wave and tells her that she heard she was back at work. They walk to the street they both work on together. Maggie tells Nancy that she is sorry for going behind her back to date Thomas, but that she really likes him. Nancy finds it strange that he has told Maggie she's "the most stunning girl I've ever seen", as the pair look identical, feeling awkward that he must have surely felt the same way about her. Nancy goes to visit Lily's grave and tells her, "I'm sorry Lily". While at work, Ethan is nicer to Callie, trying to be a real sweetheart but struggling. He confesses that he thinks he may have the evil trait but Callie smiles and says, "Nobody truly has the evil trait". He smiles back at her and wonders if maybe he doesn't actually have it. Nancy comes home and finds a note under her door, "FAKE, FAKE, FAKE, FAKE, FAKE, YOU'RE A FAKE, FAKE, FAKE, FAKE, FAKE, FAKE!!!" written in bold red writing. She picks it up and closes her eyes. Episode Ten Callie soon proposes going steady with Ethan, and he accepts, so she rushes to tell Nancy the news. Maggie wonders whether or not she should go steady with Thomas, and asks Nancy for advice. Nancy tells her just to be careful if she does decide to. Eliza invites Callie, Nancy, Maggie, and Ethan to her and Thomas's house that night for some drinks. While Callie finds the idea a negative one, Nancy thinks it would look stranger not to go, and wonders if Eliza may mention what happened. Maggie is stressed after dragging her body around and attempting to bury her but trusts Nancy so goes. At the party, Thomas is whispering into Maggie's ear flirting, while Nancy watches with squinted eyes. Thomas catches and locks eyesight with her, and while they are officially eyesight locked, he gives a smirk romantically. Nancy turns away and makes a horrified face expression. Eliza seems to be hanging around Callie, being friendly, and tells her her she's a true inspiration for overcoming something like a lamping situation. Callie nods nervously. Ethan soon introduces himself to Nancy and they have a friendly conversation. The episode ends with Thomas watching Nancy, staring at her. Episode Eleven No longer in the forest, Nancy finds herself on a path. Knowing that she can't give up, can't stop, she has to keep running. She feels slow but maybe she's faster than she thinks? Probably not. Nancy keeps running faster and faster. Looking back as she hears a noise behind her, she accidently runs into someone. Looking up, she sees a male in his forties wearing a cowboy hat. He smiles down at the darling child and says, "You look like you've seen a cowboy". Nancy sits up in shock, sure that the cowboy looked like Thomas. Wide eyed, she phones Callie. As she begins to remember the dream though she starts to see him less and less like Thomas. When Callie comes around, she tells her that maybe her normal dreams and flashback dreams "got muddled up". Callie wonders if Nancy has feelings for Thomas. Nancy can tell what Callie is thinking and slams her thoughts down, telling her that she still can't trust Thomas everything that has happened. Thomas comes over and picks Maggie up for a date. He tries to smile at Nancy but she once again eye squints, and shakes her head, looking away. Ethan is walking to work when Eliza is seen, insanely watching him again, looking a mess. Nancy comes home from her work that night and finds a note with two bloody fingerprints pressed onto it. Concerned, she opens it and finds that it reads "I'm getting closer". Shaking her head, she quickly tells Maggie and Callie about the note. That night she has one final flashback. Running along the path, Nancy can see the cowboy male behind her, shouting "Hey wait little lass!" urgently. She keeps running, because she's learned that she can't trust anyone, not even a cowboy. Episode Twelve Nancy wakes up and is getting ready to go to work when she finds another note on her door-step. The note reads "Meet me at the texted location". Checking her phone, the first text is accidently a smilie face sent by accident. The second text has the location that she is to meet the person at. Nancy updates Maggie and Callie on the latest from the person. She goes to work and tries to have a normal day, unsure how she feels about meeting the mysterious being. Eliza is seen hunting Ethan once again, but this time Callie sees her, and begins chasing after her telling her to stop. Eventually she catches up and grabs the insane and dirty Eliza, who is in need of a good scrubbing. Eliza turns with crossed eyes and a forced unfriendly smile. Callie looks concerned by the sight but has no time to respond before someone knocks her out from behind. Maggie meets up with Thomas at his house. He comments on how much she reminds him of Nancy, and walks away to get them drinks. She has a flashback. "Well this is a little sore!", Maggie thinks to herself as she picks up a cantering speed. Shooting through the forest like a pavement unicorn, she reaches an opening in the forest, a pathway. Hopping up onto it, she sees Nancy in the distance, running away from her. Then she sees a cowboy alike male, turning around in distress. He doesn't see her but she sees him and gasps - it's Benny Logans!! Thomas comes back to find Maggie curled up on the floor and questions her. She brushes him off like a crumb and assures him she was just a little uncomfortable on the couch, which he accepts, joining her on the floor and suggesting the kiss action. Maggie red crosses it after seeing what she saw. While Nancy leaves work she finds 74 new text messages. Almost all are from Maggie, rambling about how she has remembered something, describing the flashback and the final one simply being: "Benny Logans!" Nancy shakes her head in confusion and bumps into a male with piercing green eyes. He glances at her and walks away. Nancy feels upset that there wasn't a romantic connection. It soon becomes obvious that something has happened to Nancy when she recieves a message to say; "something has happened to Callie". Maggie and Nancy prepare themselves and find the location, which seems to just be a forest nowadays. They begin walking into the forest with weapons - Maggie a stanley knife, Nancy an axe - and looking around to see who may be nearby. The pair see Callie lying in a small, pathetic ditch in a circle nude from trees. Maggie runs over, despite Nancy suggesting it's a bad idea, and someone wearing an old woman mask runs out and tackles her to the ground. Maggie is fairly pathetic and drops her stanley knife, leaving it up to Nancy to come and try axe them slightly. She uses the handle to hit them instead, not wanting to be a murderer without knowing all of the facts. During the struggle she manages to take off the mask and reveal Eliza, looking as wild as ever. Nancy rages that she knew it was her as Maggie gets up and runs away. Nancy tries to shout Maggie back, while Callie wakes up but has her mouth taped so can't speak. The wild Eliza takes the chance of Nancy shouting to attack her and there is a crazed battle between the two. Eventually, Nancy lifts the stanley knife and slices Eliza's arm. At this point Thomas appears and shouts a wild "No!" at the sight. Nancy seems unsuprised to see him there but at the sight of Nancy, Thomas gasps like a lamped animal and runs away. Suddenly there is a gunshot and Nancy believes that she may have been shot. Accepting her death, she soon wonders why the pain isn't coming. Things are explained when she looks down at Eliza and finds her head has been splattered by a gunshot. Nancy rushes to free Callie, and both girls stand confused. At this point, Poppy - who has been missing for months - charges at Nancy swinging her own axe wildly. Nancy ducks and Callie is axed in the shoulder. While Callie drags herself away, Nancy tries to battle Poppy. Someone wearing an old man mask runs in and drags Callie away by the hair, perhaps helping or, or dragging her to her death. Poppy tries desperately to finish Nancy off while Nancy tries to grab her own axe. Unhelpfully, she has a flashback to something similiar. ''Keep on a'rollin' around in the mud. Keep moving and the axe won't slice your neck. Well, it may. But you must keep on rolling. Oh gasp, I am rolling right now! Amusing? I do think not. Wait why are you axing me.... why you, I trusted you, you pig-'' Nancy realises that the end of the flashback may once again be mixed with present time as she was thinking of Poppy as a pig just before having the flashback. She realises that she is now running away from Poppy instead of just rolling away from the axe. Looking back, she then bangs into someone. Seeing that Maggie has ran into her arms, she is glad to see her and smiles happily through her emotional state. Maggie looks happily at her and says, "Maggie! I found you!". Nancy stands away from her in confusion, but the strange Maggie keeps reaching out at her and trying to re-enter her arms. Maggie questions Nancy, calling her Maggie, on what she's doing. At this point, Nancy sees Thomas cantering away from an axe-swinging female, Poppy. She pushes the Maggie doe aside and joins the chase. Nancy soon sees Thomas escaping the forest and nods, glad that she doesn't have to help him. Hearing some leaves moving behind her, she turns and sees Poppy stumbling towards her, pale and holding her neck. Despite her best efforts, she can't stop the blood from flowing from her neck injury. Poppy tries to make her way over to Nancy but falls down with tear filled eyes, looking like a baby. Nancy decides that the right thing to do would be comfort her in her final moments, so tries to hold her as she passes on. Poppy tries desperately to tell Nancy something, eventually saying that she's sorry, and then adding "there's two of them". The episode ends with the dead Poppy as Nancy holds the body, crying as it almost rolls down a hill. Category:Television Shows